pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte Hart
Charlotte is my pokemon trainer sona... also, Charlotte is my real name ____________________________________________________________ her traveling companions for johto & kanto Evelyn ; aka; Emiri *in japanese* Yorika ; aka; tami *in english* Aito ; aka; Andrew *in english* for orange islands Evelyn Yorika Chiasa ; aka; Camila *in english* for hoenn/johto battle frontier Evelyn Aito Moriko ; aka; Mabel *in english* shika ; aka; Shelley *in english* - mabel's little sister for sinnoh Evelyn Aito Fumiko ; aka; Florence *in english* for unova Evelyn ROSA ; aka; mei *in japanese* Hilbert ; aka; Tōya *in japanese* for kalos Evelyn Sayuri ; aka; Samantha *in english* Kota ; aka; kavin *in english* saya ; aka; Sarah *in english* - kavin's little sister for alola Evelyn Kaiya ; aka; Keith *in english* Rio ; aka; rick *in english* sumi ; aka; Shannen *in english* Mai for galar Evelyn Yorika for kyou Saku Nate ; aka; Kyōhei *in japanese* Kellie ; aka; Lily *in japanese* Margo ; aka; Largo *in japanese* Misaki my pokemon In Johto ______________________________________________________________ In Orange Islands ___________________________________________________ In Kanto _______________________________________________________ In Hoenn _______________________________________________________________ Battle Frontier *in johto* *or malilu stays at professor elm's lab when going to battle frontier & rina wants to come with her* __________________________________________________________________________ in sinnoh __________________________________________ in unova ______________________________________________________ I'n Kalos' ________________________________ I'n Alola' ________________________________________________________________ I'n Galar' ________________________________________________________________________________________ I'n Kyou' my pokemon at elms lab while i'm in orange islands while i'm in kanto While i'm in hoenn While i'm in Battle Frontier *in johto* while i'm in sinnoh while i'm in unova while i'm In Kalos Badges obtained johto Zephyr Badge Hive Badge Plain Badge Fog Badge Storm Badge Mineral Badge Glacier Badge Rising Badge Zephyr Badge.png |zephr badge 50px-Hive_Badge.png |hive badge 50px-Plain_Badge.png |plain badge 50px-Fog_Badge.png |fog badge 50px-Storm_Badge.png |storm badge 50px-Mineral_Badge.png |mineral badge 50px-Glacier_Badge.png |glacier badge 50px-Rising_Badge.png |rising badge orange islands Coral-Eye Badge Sea Ruby Badge Spike Shell Badge Jade Star Badge 50px-Coral-Eye_Badge.png |coral eye badge 50px-Sea_Ruby_Badge.png |sea ruby badge 50px-Spike_Shell_Badge.png |spike shell badge 50px-Jade_Star_Badge.png |jade star badge kanto Boulder Badge Cascade Badge Thunder Badge Rainbow Badge Soul Badge Marsh Badge Volcano Badge Earth Badge Boulder_Badge.png |boulder badge Cascade Bronco Badge.png |cascade badge Thunder_Badge.png |thunder badge Rainbow_Badge.png |rainbow badge Marsh_Badge.png |marsh badge Soul_Badge.png |soul badge Volcano_Badge.png |volcano badge 50px-Earth_Badge.png |earth badge hoenn Stone Badge Knuckle Badge Dynamo Badge Heat Badge Balance Badge Feather Badge Mind Badge Rain Badge 50px-Stone_Badge.png |stone badge 50px-Knuckle_Badge.png |knuckle badge 50px-Dynamo_Badge.png |dynamo badge 50px-Heat_Badge.png |heat badge 50px-Balance_Badge.png |balance badge 50px-Feather_Badge.png |feather badge 50px-Mind_Badge.png |mind badge 50px-Rain_Badge.png |rain badge Symbols *in johto* Knowledge Symbol Guts Symbol Tactics Symbol Luck Symbol Spirits Symbol Ability Symbol Brave Symbol 50px-Knowledgesymbol.png |knowledge symbol 50px-Gutssymbol.png |guts symbol 50px-Tacticssymbol.png |tactics symbol 50px-Lucksymbol.png |luck symbol 50px-Spiritssymbol.png |spirits symbol 50px-Abilitysymbol.png |ability symbol 50px-Bravesymbol.png |brave symbol sinnoh badges Coal Badge Forest Badge Cobble Badge Fen Badge Relic Badge Mine Badge Icicle Badge Beacon Badge 50px-Coal_Badge.png |coal badge 50px-Forest_Badge.png |forest badge 50px-Cobble_Badge.png |cobble badge 50px-Fen_Badge.png |fen badge 50px-Relic_Badge.png |relic badge 50px-Mine_Badge.png |mine badge 50px-Icicle_Badge.png |icicle badge 50px-Beacon_Badge.png |beacon badge unova Trio Badge Basic Badge Insect Badge Bolt Badge Quake Badge Jet Badge Freeze Badge Legend Badge 50px-Trio_Badge.png |trio badge 50px-Basic_Badge.png |basic badge 50px-Insect_Badge.png |insect badge 50px-Bolt_Badge.png |bolt badge 50px-Quake_Badge.png |quake badge 50px-Jet_Badge.png |jet badge 50px-Freeze_Badge.png |freeze badge 50px-Legend_Badge.png |legend badge kalos Bug Badge Cliff Badge Rumble Badge Plant Badge Voltage Badge Fairy Badge Psychic Badge Iceberg Badge 50px-Bug_Badge.png |bug badge 50px-Cliff_Badge.png |cliff badge 50px-Rumble_Badge.png |rumble badge 50px-Plant_Badge.png |plant badge 50px-Voltage_Badge5.png |voltage badge 50px-Fairy_Badge.png |fairy badge 50px-Psychic_Badge.png |psychic badge 50px-Iceberg_Badge.png |iceberg badge alola - z crystals pikanium z - used only by ellie the pikachu Normalium Z - used by ellie, rina the nidoran, kindle the flareon & pebbles the rockruff Waterium Z - used by shiha the popplio/brionne Grassium Z - used by ellie & flitter the cutiefly/ribombee Icium Z - used by shiha & rina Steelium Z - used by ellie Fairium Z - used by shiha & flitter Firium z - used by only by kindle Dream_Pikanium_Z_Sprite.png |Pikanium Z Dream_Normalium_Z_Sprite.png |normalium z Dream_Waterium_Z_Sprite.png |waterium z Dream_Grassium_Z_Sprite.png |grassium z Dream_Icium_Z_Sprite.png |icium z Dream_Steelium_Z_Sprite.png |steelium z Dream_Fairium_Z_Sprite.png |fairium z Dream_Firium_Z_Sprite.png |firium z